


I've Got You

by Belbe



Series: Writing prompts [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cleaning, Devil May Cry - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Possible Romance, Safety, Tumblr, Writing Prompt, i got you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe
Summary: Writing prompt off Tumblr, from the "Angst/fluff Prompt List", number 16 "I've Got you" from hellsdemonictrinity I think?Just felt like doing one! If you want the list I'll link you in the comments ^^Oh and I'm belbefanfic on Tumblr so if you'd like to see me posting there as well you can always hit the follow button I guess :)Thanks for reading!





	I've Got You

“You freaking piece of s...!”

A loud screech echoes through the attic when I almost trip over a piece of furniture and drop a few magazines I was holding. A dry puff of dust rises in the air when the papers thuds onto the old wooden planks.  
I mouth “motherfucker” while I grab my toe, blinking away a tear. I swear if I stubbed it any harder I would have lost it.  
  
Mouthing a few more obscenities, I bite through the pain, gather what was fallen and hobble further at the edge of the attic, trying not to look down. The lower level is several meters below and I'd rather not think what would happen if I fall.  
If I didn't like Dante that much I'd tell him to clean up his mess himself. Another glance at the magazines makes me scoff. Why would he even want to keep these trashy gun journals? The two big ones he's always carrying around never run out of ammo, he told me once.  
  
Carefully lifting a leg over a chair that's in the way, I continue my way to the far end of the attic. A pile of cardboard boxes lies there, some discolored by age. I open the lid of the nearest one, to find it's still mostly empty.  
Relieved, I drop the heavy bunch of paper into it. The dust that floats up makes me cough. I turn around and start going back, hasty to get away from the dirty attic.

Halfway through, I spot a magazine that has fallen under a table. Somehow I missed that one. I groan, but get down on my knees to retrieve it.  
When I make my way past the chair again, I grab it for balance. It makes a loud creak, but seems to hold. Then it happens. My other leg is almost past it, but the toe I stubbed hits the back of the chair. I yell out in pain, pulling my leg toward me, but lose my poise and start falling backward, over the edge. It happens too fast to think anything and I just scream out in surprise.  
  
A few sickening, too long moments I fall into the void, waiting for the floor to hit me and shatter my back.  
Instead, I crash hard into something warm and sturdy, and I hear a muted “Oomph”.  
  
I lie perfectly still for a few moments, to try and make sense of it. Leather sleeved arms holding me. There's disheveled white hair, and two twinkling blue eyes that gaze into mine.

“I've got you.”

Dante's there, holding me carefully in his arms. I swallow hard and try to speak, my voice trembling. I manage a shaky “Thank you”, to which he grins broadly.

“How did you even know...?”

“You curse as loud as a sailor and you're clumsy as hell babe. I couldn't miss out on the chance of having you drop into my arms.”

It's then the reality of him being so close hits me. Too close for my own comfort, actually.  
I hastily struggle against him and protest until he lets me go. My legs still shake a little when I'm lowered on the floor.

“You can clean up your magazines yourself next time!”

“Awwh babe, don't be like that. I'll be there to catch you each time you fall!”

I try to hide my smile while I stomp away. That doesn't sound too bad actually .

 


End file.
